The Trials
by obi-and-ani
Summary: CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP........Obi-Wan (32) and Anakin (17) are sent to a remote planet to settle a dispute between the people and the government. But when they get there they get mixed up in something that will surly leave one of them dead.
1. The Dream

The Trials  
  
"Only one of us can escape Master, It has to be you." Anakin said.  
  
"Anakin, You have to get away, you still have a life ahead of you." Obi -Wan said.  
  
After Obi-Wan spoke Anakin and him we're fighting again. The next thing that happened was a surprise to Obi-Wan, Anakin laid at his feet, and a pool of blood around him. Obi-Wan bent down and held Anakin in his arms.  
  
"You were.."fighting back the pain is his side "right." Anakin could barley get the last words out of his mouth. Then Anakin went cold in Obi-Wan's arms.  
  
That when Obi-Wan suddenly woke up with beads of sweat on him. He looked around and saw he was still in the Jedi Temple in his bed.  
  
"It was only a dream." Obi-Wan said shakily.  
  
But decided to go check on Anakin anyway. He got out of bed and walked to Anakin's door and opened it. Anakin was still sound asleep and safe. Obi- Wan slowly closed the door and went to the kitchen and stood there for a couple of minutes. He then realized the time was 3:30 a.m. But he could not sleep so he went back to his room to meditate.  
  
He finally came out of meditation when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. He came running out of his room and sure enough there was Anakin on the floor picking up the pieces of the broken plate.  
  
"Anakin, do you want some help cleaning up the mess?"  
  
"No I have it under control, Master."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Ok, well when you finish cleaning go get changed and meet me outside the door we have a meeting in about 30 minutes."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I'm not sure but the council said it was urgent."  
  
"Ok I'll be there."  
  
Obi-Wan left the apartment and waited outside the door for Anakin.  
  
***  
  
Anakin finished cleaning up the broken plate and went to change. He then went out to meet Obi-Wan.  
  
"Master, the council said it was urgent to see us but didn't tell you why. Isn't that kind of odd even for the council."  
  
"It is odd but I'm sure they have their reasons."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin started heading towards the turbo-lift that would take them to the Jedi Council. They stepped into the turbo lift and headed up. Then they stepped out and started heading towards the council room and came to the doors and the doors slide open. To their surprise only Jedi Master Mace Windu was there. 


	2. The Mission

The Trials  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice. This is an urgent matter. You two are being sent to a planet called Toth."  
  
"I've never heard of a place called Toth before." Obi-Wan said questionably.  
  
"This planet tends to stay to itself it doesn't trade with other planet or make contact. They don't allow many people to come on the planet or leave the planet." Jedi Master Mace Windu replied.  
  
"Then how do we get on Toth?" Anakin asked.  
  
"We were able to convince the government to allow one Jedi team to come on the planet and help with their situation." Mace Windu said.  
  
"And what exactly is their situation?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat confused.  
  
"The government and the people are having a difference of opinion. The government is worried that the people will start war if something doesn't happen quickly. You will be leaving in twenty minutes on platform 4. And a reminder this planet doesn't take to outsiders kindly so be extremely cautious. May the force be with you...both." Mace Windu said, with the hint he may never see them alive again.  
  
"And may the force be with you also, Master." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin walked on the deck of platform 4 to the ship that would take them to Toth. The ship wasn't vary large and had lots of dents in it and it had a sort of off sliver color.  
  
"Were flying in this beat up old thing." Anakin complained.  
  
"It's not that bad and you never know it could be a very fast ship." Obi- Wan said.  
  
"Yeah and pigs suddenly can fly." Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"In fact he's correct it's not a very fast ship. It will take us 5 days to reach Toth. When it would normally take a day and a half." Said a voice neither recognized.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin looked the direction the voice had came from and their stood a human girl about 5'5, brown hair, and green eyes in a officers uniform.  
  
"And you might be?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm Captain Tara Solo. And you must be Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Yes we are." Anakin said.  
  
"Well if you want to get on board will leave in a couple minutes."  
  
5 days later  
  
"Toth air control to unknown vessel please identify yourself." A guy's voice said over the radio.  
  
"Toth air control this is shuttle 1193 requesting permission to land." Tara responded.  
  
"Shuttle 1193, permission granted, land on platform 5, due east from you position."  
  
"Thank you air control."  
  
"Well I hope you to have a safe mission and I'll see you when I come and pick you up." Tara said happily.  
  
"And to you have a safe journey back." Obi-Wan said back.  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed his bag and went to join Anakin on the platform.  
  
"Master are we suppose to meet someone or are we suppose to go to them?"  
  
"Master Windu said they were going to send someone to meet us." Obi-Wan said hoping no one forgot about them.  
  
"And that someone would be where?" Anakin asked questionably.  
  
Just as Anakin said that a man, about 6'1, brown hair, dressed in a black outfit came forward and introduced him self as Security Chief Ben Lars, head of security for the governor.  
  
"Hello I am Security Chief Ben Lars, and you must be the jedi team?" Ben asked.  
  
"Hello I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Obi-wan said extending his hand.  
  
Ben and Obi-Wan shook hands. Anakin from the beginning didn't like this Ben Lars, he reminded Anakin of a weasel.  
  
"The govonor is most anxious to meet you two. So if you just follow me to the car over there we will head to the govonor's office." Ben said. 


	3. The Governor

The Trials  
  
"Sir, this is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker." Ben told the governor. The governer was a man of a height just over 6'0, somewhat overweight, with red curly hair, and a face that said do your job and get out.  
  
"Welcome I'm Governor Rhodes Hartman. I am most pleased you two have come to help with our situation please have a seat. Ben if you excuse us."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Governor what exactly has been happening?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Well it all started when we decided to build a police station on a park. Well the people don't want us to because its some holy ground place to them and that it we built on it we would destroy the holy ground. Since then I have sent people to keep an eye on the place and only one comes back. I have lost 8 of my best people. I fear the people are doing something to them and plan to start civil war against us. That's why you're here to help with our problem."  
  
Anakin didn't particularly like this guy he seemed creepy like he was hiding something but he didn't show any sign of that disliking feeling slip, he'd talk to Obi-Wan later about it.  
  
"Well governor we will try our best to settle this problem. Do you think you could have someone show us the park?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I can't risk the life of anymore of my men but the park is one block over from the entrance you came in from. I wish you the best of luck while you're here and thank you again for coming."  
  
"If you excuse us governor will go check out the park now." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Of course," the governor said.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin left the room and headed out of the building.  
  
"Their gone sir." Ben said. " Do you think they fell for it?"  
  
"I think so. Are your men in the park ready?" "Yes sir, when the Jedi get there my men will capture them."  
  
"Good and what of the governor?"  
  
"Dead sir. He was trying to escape and we shot him."  
  
"Good at least now we don't have to deal with him. What do you think of the Jedi?"  
  
"They will be an entertaining show to watch. The younger Jedi didn't seem to trust you much."  
  
"And he has every right not to." Said the supposable governor with an evil grim.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Master, I don't trust the governor. I don't like him."  
  
"Anakin the governor is just worried for his life all politicians are like that and anyway I didn't sense anything."  
  
"Something about him says that he's hiding something and I know it's not my place to pass judgement on someone like that but something is telling me not to trust him."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped walking and so did Anakin. Obi-Wan faced towards Anakin.  
  
"Anakin as you just said it's not your place to pass judgement and you don't even know the governor. While here Anakin on anyone we meet you will not pass judgement on them till you get to know them am I understood?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Obi-Wan started walking again and Anakin slowly followed behind. They reached the park and it was completely empty.  
  
"This is eerie. For a park there sure aren't that many people. None for that fact."  
  
"Anakin do you sense something."  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Just as Anakin said that a blaster shot came within inches of hitting Anakin right in the head. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin by the arm and went to safety.  
  
"Anakin are you ok?''  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"The shooter is in the building farthest to the left. You will sneak around back and come from behind I'll go from the front."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Anakin went around the corner and noticed a window was open with a ladder underneath it from where he supposed the shooter climbed up. He climbed up and climbed through the window and noticed a somewhat short chubby male. Anakin started walking towards him and when he was about to jump on him he stepped on a squeaky wooden board. The man turned around and faced the gun at him and Anakin reached down to get his lightsaber realizing it wasn't there. Anakin thought to himself *Obi-Wan's going to kill me. * Just as the man was about to shot Obi-Wan came from behind and knocked him out cold.  
  
"Anakin...."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"Let's get back to the governor's. I believe his life is in danger."  
  
Anakin hoped it was going to be a very long walk back to the governor's office. But Anakin's wish didn't come true they were back at the governor's within 5 minutes. 


	4. The Mistake

The Trials  
  
"This will be your room for your stay. I'm very sorry that we didn't have two rooms available." The maid said.  
  
"It's ok." Obi-Wan said in his pleasant yet annoyed voice only Anakin knew.  
  
They walked in the room and Anakin just stood at the doorway not wanting to go in.  
  
"Anakin you just can't stand their you'll have to come in soon." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I figure if I stand here I won't have to face you until I'm actually fully in the room." Anakin said with a laugh  
  
"Anakin, get in here." Obi-Wan said demandingly.  
  
Anakin walked in slowly and closed the door and stood in his spot for a couple seconds.  
  
"Anakin trust me your going to want to sit for this." Obi-Wan said with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin said shakily.  
  
Anakin went and sat down on a leather chair.  
  
"You know what I'm going to ask so I'll let you tell me why you don't have your light saber." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin begun "Well when we were on the ship I was making an adjustment because when I was training it had slipped and I needed something on it so I could have a better grip on it. That's what I was doing on the ship putting more gripping pads on it."  
  
"Anakin that doesn't tell me why you don't have it just tells me what you were doing." Obi-Wan said realizing Anakin was trying to buy time.  
  
Anakin continuing on"I'm getting to it master just hang on. Anyway Captain Tara came in and wanted me to come and take a look at a readout so she could get my opinion, because I'm a pilot and she wanted another pilot's opinion."  
  
"Anakin that still doesn't explain why you don't have your light saber." Obi-Wan said frustrated  
  
" Master, do you want me to get to it or not."  
  
"Sorry continue."  
  
Anakin begun again "Anyway I said sure and I grabbed my light saber and put it in my bag thinking I'll come back to it and finish it. Well Captain Tara and I got to talking about ships and stuff like that. Did you know that the ship we were on is one of 3 like that still remaining and"  
  
"Anakin that's off the point again." Obi-Wan said again frustrated.  
  
"Sorry. Back to the point we got into talking about that and I kind of forgot about my light saber and before I knew it we were landing and getting off the ship. I do have my light saber, I just didn't have it with me."  
  
Obi-Wan becoming somewhat upset "Anakin do u realize that if I hadn't of come at that time you could have been killed or worse. A light saber is a Jedi's most important possession. A Jedi"  
  
"Must always keep it with him at all times. Yeah I know all that." Anakin said annoyed  
  
"Anakin this isn't funny." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"I'm not laughing."  
  
" 


	5. Silence

The Trials  
  
After about a half hour Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped arguing. But they were still both upset with each other.  
  
"Anakin, it's getting late go get some rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Obi-Wan said in his I'm in charge voice.  
  
"I'm not tired." Anakin shot back.  
  
"Anakin I don't care if you're not go rest." Obi-Wan said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"But I'm not in the mood to sleep yet." Anakin said.  
  
"Anakin stop trying to argue with me and just go do what I said." Obi-Wan said getting very annoyed.  
  
Anakin gave up trying to argue. "Yes Master."  
  
Once Obi-Wan was sure Anakin was in his room he got up and walked to the garden to meditate. When Obi-Wan reached the garden he felt somewhat at peace. Hearing the water run and crickets chirp gave him a sense of calm. That's when Obi-Wan started talking to himself.  
  
"Oui-Gon I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. Anakin's arrogant and always trying to push limits. I tell him what is wrong with it, and he tries arguing with me. He's just....I don't know. He doesn't stop to thin before he does it and I try to teach him that you should always think before you act, but he doesn't seem to get it. I don't know what to do." Obi-Wan stopped knowing he wouldn't get an answer and went to sit by the water and meditate.  
  
Anakin sat on his bed but couldn't rest. He just thought about things that could have happened, and he thought about what Obi-Wan had said and if it weren't for him he would have been dead. It was because of his recklessness that it happened he should of thought before he acted. Anakin finally laid down on the bed and sleep finally overtook him.  
  
By the time Obi-Wan finished mediatating it was 11:30 at night. He got up and walked to his room and found Anakin sound asleep. Obi-Wan thought sleep was a good idea and went to lie on the couch. Finally sleep over took Obi- Wan.  
  
"Master only one of us can leave here alive and it has to be you." Anakin yelled to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Anakin you have only begun to live your life you are the one that must leave alive." Obi-Wan yelled back.  
  
Anakin came to an attack position with his lightsaber and so did Obi-Wan. They then moved forward to attack. As Anakin was coming down to block Obi- Wan's light saber Anakin dropped his and fell to Obi-Wan's feet. Obi-Wan bent down and held Anakin in his arms.  
  
"You were..." Anakin started but stopped because the pain in his side hurt too much. "right" Anakin managed to get out before he went cold in Obi- Wan's arms. Obi-Wan then looked up and say the face of the governor.  
  
That's when Obi-Wan suddenly heard a voice calling him back to reailty.  
  
"Master its like 12:30 in the afternoon shouldn't we be out looking for ehy someone was trying to kill us?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Your alive." Obi-Wan said out of nowhere.  
  
"At least last time I checked yeah. Master are you feeling alright? You seem on egde or something." Anakin said still puzzled by his question.  
  
"I'm fine, let me go change and will start looking."  
  
"Yes Master." 


	6. The Capture

The Trials  
  
Finally Obi-Wan got dressed and met up with Anakin.  
  
"Let's start with the park." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Good Idea Master." Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin walked to the park.  
  
"Master don't you think it's kinda odd on a Saturday afternoon no one walking the streets or I the park." Anakin stated.  
  
"Yes it is odd but remember this planet has the people and the government fighting each other." Obi-Wan said.  
  
When they were at the park nothing happened it was dead silent.  
  
"This reminds me of the movie Sleepy Hollow its completely silent and all of the sudden the headless horseman comes out to chop your head." Anakin said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Anakin don't be silly. Just because there's no birds chirping, bugs flying, or people walking doesn't mean it's......" Obi-Wan said before he was interrupted by a snap of a twig.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan both grabbed their light sabers and ignited them. But nobody was around.  
  
"Anakin were just letting are imaginations run away with ourselves." Obi- Wan said and replaced his lightsaber to his belt and Anakin did the same.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin started walking again when suddenly Anakin fell to the ground.  
  
"Anakin you ok?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yeah I just tripped over a rock or something." Anakin replied. While Obi- Wan walked over to where Anakin had tripped but to his discovery it was no rock it was a door handle.  
  
"Master what is it?" Anakin asked.  
  
"It's a door handle." Obi-Wan said. Trying to open it, "but it's locked."  
  
Anakin got up and walked over to where Obi-Wan was.  
  
"Why have a door in the middle of a park?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Maybe its storage or something." Obi-Wan said. "Maybe it's used for just incase an emergency" But before Obi-Wan could finish his statement Anakin was dropping to the floor.  
  
"Anakin....Are you all right." Obi-Wan said worriedly, but from what Obi- Wan could tell he wasn't. Anakin had a small cut on his back and was out cold. But before Obi-Wan could do anything Obi-Wan was on the ground next to Anakin out cold also.  
  
"We got them. Zach is going to be very pleased." Said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Yeah and we didn't even get hurt." Said a second unfamiliar voice. 


	7. The Waking

The Trials

Obi-Wan slowly started to awake from what seemed to him a long time. As he slowly awoke he realized he was now in a cage. From what seemed a distance in his mind he heard voices around him.

"They're going to make us all a lot of money." Said a male voice.

"Yes, a lot. I'm very good at choosing the right people for the game." Said a female voice.

As Obi-wan slowly awoke he could make out a female standing not to far from him. She was about 5'7 and had blond hair. Obi-Wan tried to raise his head but a swarm of dizziness came over him. The two standing on the room realized this and walked over to the cage.

"Look at this player one is awake." She said with a slight smile. "Now we just have to wait for player two and the games can begin." She hinted towards Anakin that lay but a few feet from Obi-Wan.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked from the floor.

"I am Miranda. I am the runner of this little joint and I am also the daughter of the poor departed governor." She said trying to appear sad.

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan said slowly raising from the floor so dizziness did not over take him again.

"You know exactly where you are. Don't you remember that door you found in the park? It leads to down here. And here is called The Point." She said.

"The point? What's that?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

She looked at him annoyed but spoke anyway. "The Point is a underground game area. The game is called The Trials, in which you and your friend are the two players in."

Obi-Wan had a surprise look on his face. "Why us?"

"Well you and your friend are Jedi and you are trained to fight well. That will make a lot of money down here." She said very pleased with herself.

"Why do you call the game the trials?" he asked.

"Don't worry Jedi you'll find out in due time. But I must be going now I have things I must be attending to." She said turning around and leaving.

As she left Anakin slowly began to wake up. Obi-Wan noticed this and turned his full attention to him.

"Anakin? Anakin, wake up." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. But realized that wasn't such a good idea.

"Where are we?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"We are under the park. That door we found led to down here." Obi-wan answered.

"What are we doing down here in a cage?" Anakin asked confused.

"We were captured above. We were caught for some game that is played down here. But we will be okay." Obi-Wan said trying to assure even him.

"What game?" Anakin asked slowly sitting up.

Obi-wan helped Anakin sit up and continued to speak. "Something called the trials. I have no idea what it is but the owner, whatever her name was again, said that we would be going against eachother and we would find out the rules later."

"I don't like the name of the game." Anakin said with a smile.

"Neither do I. But whatever it is were going to need rest so I suggest we get some sleep." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree, Master." Anakin said lying back down and falling asleep.

Obi-Wan sat for a few minutes but slowly fell asleep.


End file.
